falkuzfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria 1.1
Terraria 1.1 is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. The series was named "New Terraria" for over 6 years but was renamed on August 16th, 2019, to "Terraria 1.1" as a part of Falkuz's playlist updates. Three months after the previous series, Original Terraria, ended from Steam glitching up and deleting Falkuz's Terraria saves, he started this one. It began as a "show" similar to Rune Journey, ROBLOX Adventure, and Unturned Adventure, where Falkuz's character would fulfill his destiny to destroy The Four Demons - referring to the four pre-Hardmode main bosses at the time (Eye of Cthulhu, Eater of Worlds, Skeletron, Wall of Flesh). The concept was abandoned when Falkuz found it boring to not be able to talk to the viewers, and after the first two episodes Part 1 - "Legend" Episode 1 and Part 2 - "Legend" Episode 2 he started playing it normally. After Terraria 1.2 came out, he had played his 1.2 world for almost a year and realized the redundancy of playing two characters at once. He placed all of his items in chests and jumped down into a cave, killing himself for the final time, as Falkuz 1.2 "happened upon" the area and learned the situation from the NPCs and how the original Falkuz wanted to give him his items. During this playthrough (as well as the original one) he had a death counter in the bottom of the description, though he scrapped the idea for future series. Including his suicide in the final episode, this series saw a total of 32 deaths, coincidentally matching the number of episodes. Description After losing the original world, I created this series which started out as a little story project but then turned back into an ordinary playthrough. After 32 episodes and about a year and a half, I left it alone and transferred all my items to my 1.2 world (found here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEUqJoYgI4N0zWEL3FO_F1pCduDuNrlPA) and that's where I'm playing currently. Videos *Terraria - Part 1 - "Legend" Episode 1 *Terraria - Part 2 - "Legend" Episode 2 *Terraria - Part 3 - This Place is a SILVERmine! *Terraria - Part 4 - Exploring Time! *Terraria - Part 5 - NOW IT'S A GOLDMINE *Terraria - Part 6 - GOLD PICKAXE *Terraria - Part 7 - Housewarming Parties *Terraria - Part 8 - Dungeons 'n' Deserts *Terraria - Part 9 - Decoration and Anticipation *Terraria - Part 10 - Suspicious Eye Looking *Terraria - Part 11 - Episode of Epicness *Terraria - Part 12 - Island in the SkEye of Cthulhu *Terraria - Part 13 - The Episode with No Name *Terraria - Part 14 - Tower Plus Two *Terraria - Part 15 - Dr. Bones! *Terraria - Part 16 - THIS GAME HATES ME *Terraria - Part 17 - The Musket Man *Terraria - Part 18 - Meteor-what!? *Terraria - Part 19 - HOT WATER *Terraria - Part 20 - Chop Suey Time! *Terraria - Part 21 - Purely Inventory Episode *Terraria - Part 22 - Batman of the Demon Eyes *Terraria - Part 23 - CAN'T KILL BOSSES *Terraria - Part 24 - Falkuz Vs. The Cursor *Terraria - Part 25 - I Spy Eye Dead *Terraria - Part 26 - Bruno the Painter *Terraria - Part 27 - Pumpkin Jack *Terraria - Part 28 - Eater Ate a Bag *Terraria - Part 29 - Special Presentation *Terraria - Part 30 - Christmas Preparations *Terraria - Part 31 - Snow Way *Terraria - Part 32 - The End of the Journey Trivia *The original name of this playlist is referenced in the name of the future Terraria 1.4 playlist, currently being temporarily named "New New Terraria" until the update is released. *Falkuz likes how the three Terraria series show his progress as a YouTuber. The original Terraria's videos had long and unattractive names such as Crushed Dwarven City Dreams, Selfish Merchants and Self-Murders, and What's Yours is Mine and This Mine is Mine. Terraria 1.1 has shorter names, but still doesn't consist of much (or any) cleverness. Finally, Terraria 1.2 has episode names such as That's Not Safe, Beeing an Idiot, The Meatiest Meteor, and Fishin' Mailed (personally chosen by Falkuz as some of his favorites).